Wide field of view infrared sensors have a number of useful applications. One such application is in an electro-optical helmet sight system, wherein an infrared sensor is mounted in a helmet for detecting infrared radiation impinging on the sensor. Although high image forming quality is generally not required, it is desirable that the sensor have a relatively uniform response over at least a hemisphere. The currently available sensors fall short of this requirement. Some prior art sensors provide a wide field of view in a first axis, but not in a second axis.